Rod and Shelby's Unforgettable Romance
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: It was a typical Friday evening and the master spy, Rod 'Torque' Redline, returned home for the weekend. Shelby, his fiancé, would be coming over for dinner. She was here, they were alone; would she want to make out?
1. Rod and Shelby's Unforgettable Romance

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters.**

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

**Rod and Shelby's Unforgettable Romance**

It was a typical Friday evening and the master spy, Rod 'Torque' Redline, returned home for the weekend. In his last and almost fatal deep-cover operation, Rod obtained vital information about a plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix(WGP). So he arranged a rendezvous with his British counterparts to share his discoveries at the reception in Tokyo, Japan. With the bad guys hot on his tailpipe, Rod was forced to ditch the information with the first party guest he saw, an old rusty tow truck. After a brief fight in the men's bathroom, Rod was captured by Grim and Acer who took him to their hideout, an abandoned warehouse. Once there, they had Rod's front tires booted and then a gremlin fueled Rod with Allinol. The Mastermind, Professor Z, arrived and he turned on the machine that Rod was restrained on. He explained to the gremlins and pacers that were present what happens to cars fueled with Allinol when they are exposed to an EMP, electro-magnetic pulse. The EMP heats up the fuel and it starts to boil. The pressure gets so great that eventually it blows up the car's engine. Professor Z had the EMP cannon cleverly disguised as a normal TV camera. Grim wheeled the camera a few feet from Rod and pointed it straight at him. Professor Z had Grim turn the camera to 50% power, and he interrogated Rod. When Rod refused to tell the professor who the second agent was, he turned the camera up to full power. Rod's engine erupted in a fiery explosion.

Thinking that they had killed Rod, Professor Z and the lemons left him at the warehouse. Unknown to the bad guys, Rod had left his tracking beacon on, the same one that he had used to signal his British counterparts. When Professor Z exploded Rod's engine, the tracking beacon set off an emergency signal. It took C.H.R.O.M.E. recovery agents only an hour for them to locate and rescue Rod. He was barely clinging to life when they arrived at the warehouse. Rod had many surgeries, and spent months recovering in a hospital. Once he was well enough, Rod returned home to a hero's welcome, and decided to retire from field work. Rod was engaged and he wanted to settle down and have a family. Rod was rewarded for all of his hard work and was promoted to Special Agent in Charge for the Northern Division of C.H.R.O.M.E., USA. Rod looked abound his nice home and was content that his life has turned out so well. He had a great job and a very beautiful fiancé, who he loved very much.

Rod thought back to his childhood. Rod was the second oldest sibling in the family, he had an older bother: Axle and two younger sisters: Jessica and Margret. Rod had a difficult life growing up, in fact all the Redline children did. The one thing they could rely on was each other. The two brothers and the two sisters grew up with deep bond. Rod's parents had a rocky and unstable marriage. Their father, James, was an abusive alcoholic. He would get so drunk that he would beat his children for no reason. Their mother, Gloria, was a drug user that turned to drug dealing. Her favorite thing was to get high with Rod and Margret, something they did frequency. It was Axle who took the 'father's' role and he was the one that held the family together. One night James came home very drunk and he told Rod to get him a beer. Rod made the mistake of asking Axle if he should. James felt so threatened by Axle assuming his position as father that he beat Rod so severely that Axle had to take him to the emergency room. They made up a story about how Rod got injured in an accident. The brothers thought that they were going to be blamed James's actions. The emergency room doctor, Doctor David Pontianak knew that there was no way Rod could have been injured in the way he was describing.

Dr. David knew that Axle and Rod were hiding something. He took Axle to his office and talked with him. "Axle, I know Rod did not get injured in an 'accident'" Dr. David said. "It wasn't exactly an accident was it?" "Yes it was and it happed just like Rod said" Axle said defiantly. "Son, there is no way your brother was injured that badly in a 'simple' accident. I know that your hiding the fact that one or both of your parents has beaten Rod severely. The x-rays show that this is not the first time he's been beaten either" Dr. David said. "Also, we did an oil (blood) sample and it shows that he has Cocaine in his system, so tell me exactly what's going on." "That's not true any of it, don't use any of that medical crap on me, you don't know what it like to have…" He suddenly shut up, Axle knew that he let it slip that what Dr. David suspected was true. "Axle come here and sit with me a minute" Dr. David genially said as embraced the young car beside him. He could tell that Axle was having trouble admitting that he was right. "Axle," Dr. David said "The way I know that Rod, you, and your sisters have been abused is not from medical training. It's from experience; I too suffered abuse at the hands of my parents." He told Axel about his abusive parents. Unable to keep his composure Axle finally broke down, and cried uncontrollably. In a heartbeat, Dr. David was beside Axle, trying to console him.

Thirty minutes later, Axle finally confessed that it was James who had beaten Rod in a drunken rage. He also said that this is not the first James had beaten Rod, or any of them. "You know that I have to call the police and report this" Dr. David said. "Yes, I know, I need call the girls and let them know. Dad will be lived when he finds out that I took Rod to the hospital, and he will beat the shit out on them, even though they had nothing to do with it" Axle warily said. "Get them to come here; it will be the safest place for them to come. We'll have child protective services here waiting for them. Don't worry Axle, your father won't be able to hurt them, you, or Rod ever again." Dr. David said and handed Axle his cell phone. Dr. David left Axle in his office to call his sisters. He went to a conference room and contacted the police. Axle took a deep breath and called home. It was Jessica who answered the phone. "Jess, its me Ax, I had to take Rod to the emergency room." "Oh my god, what happened?" Jessica asked nervously. "Dad was drunk, again and beat Rod so badly that I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Rod was starting to go into shock, I had no other choice but take him to the hospital" Axle explained. "Is Rodney going to be ok?" Jessica asked "Yes, he's pretty beat up and they are keeping him for a few days. Rod will recover, Jess…. The doctor knew that Rod wasn't in an accident. I had to tell them that dad beat Rod, and the police have been called. You and Maggie are pack what you can and come to the hospital, we're going to be put in protective custody. The police will be at the house soon to arrest mom and dad" Axle explained. He could hear Jessica start to cry on other end. "It will be ok, Jessie I promise. Don't let mom or dad know what is going on. Just get what you and Maggie need and meet me here" "Ok, I'll get Maggie and see you soon" was Jessica's response. Once Jessica and Margret made it the hospital, the police arrested their parents. They found James passed out on the couch, Gloria- hi on Cocaine.

To make a long story short, Rod's parents ended losing custody of all their children. Rod's grandparents ended up adopting and raising Rod and his siblings. They were tough and very strict, but they loved their grandchildren and were determined to see them succeed. Rod and Margret got the drug counseling that they needed, and soon they were drug free. With a stable home and grandparents who loved and supported him, Rod turned his life around, and so did is brother and sisters. Rod became a straight A student but still had his smart mouth, which normally got him a lot of trouble. Rod was accepted in to a police academy after graduating from high school with honors. Rod's superior crime fighting abilities got him noticed by C.H.R.O.M.E. and was recruited. He found out that he was good at disguises, and quickly became one their best agents. Sadly Rod's grandfather passed away a few years ago and his grandmother passed away right before Rod left on his WGP case.


	2. Chapter 2 --Shelby--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**Rated M for language and sex. **

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 2. -Shelby-

Suddenly the grandfather clock in the living room chimed 6PM and Rod snapped back into the present. He noticed the time and Rod went into the kitchen to start dinner. Shelby, his fiancé, would be coming over for dinner. Soon there was a knock at his door, Rod smiled happily as he saw it was Shelby. Rod greeted her and gave her a welcoming kiss. Shelby smiled as she entered his condo "Hi Hansom" she said. "Hi Beautiful, I hope you're hungry, I made your favorite, lasagna" Rod said. "That's sounds delicious but I'd really like a big plate of blue muscle car, two sides of studdly, and a tall glass of fiancé" Shelby giggled. Rod smiled and said "Ok, I think I can cook something like that up." Rod said as he turned and handed her a bouquet of yellow roses, Shelby's favorite flowers. "Oh Rod," Shelby said "They're beautiful!" "To match you" Rod replied taking her tire. For a moment he just stared at Shelby, admiring her beauty, then headed back to the kitchen to finish getting supper ready. The light from the kitchen danced around on Rod's perfectly waxed body. The injuries that Rod sustained while he was captured were fully healed with only a few scars here and there. 'He's so gorgeous in this light' Shelby thought to herself. He could have any female in the world, and she was thrilled that he wanted her. Shelby watched as Rod finished cooking dinner, and every now and again they would make eye contact. She's always had a thing for his blue eyes; deep and mysterious, just as she first saw them.

Unlike Rod, who was a hybrid between a mustang and a challenger, Shelby was a pure bred mustang. She was different from most female mustangs, which are usually on the petite side. Shelby was almost as big and powerful as Rod. A muscle car in her own right but was feminine in appearance. She had a snow white paint job with green racing stripes, green eyes, a great smile and a sweet personality but she also had a commanding side to her personality as well. As the doctor in charge of the hospital at headquarters, she had rank over any agent, including Rod. When they first met, Rod was a senior field agent and he just finished a mission. He returned to headquarters, he had sustained an injury that needed medical attention. After Rod fished his paperwork, he entered the hospital for treatment. When Rod and Shelby saw each other, it was love at first sight. A few days later, they went on their first date and have been a couple ever since. Shelby had come over for dinner and a movie as she did on Friday nights when she was not on call. She loved the dinners that Rod cooked himself; they were some of the best tasting meals that she has ever had. Rod and Jessica inherited their culinary abilities from their grandmother, who had been a professional chef.

After Shelby and Rod had eaten, they'd gone into the living room to watch a movie. Rod fixed them their usual after dinner drinks, which consisted of an imported beer for him and a wine cooler for her. Rod wasn't able to get his mind off of how amazingly beautiful Shelby was tonight. Her paint seemed to glow in the light of the TV. Rod smiled at her, pushing a plate of Shelby's favorite delicacies towards her. As Rod was placing the movie into the player he wondered, she was here, they were alone; would she want to make out? They had only been engaged for a few months, but they not had made love to celebrate their engagement. Shelby was old fashioned when it came to making love. She wanted to wait until their wedding night, because she was still a virgin, it would make the first night together very special for them. Shelby also knew that they were a modern couple and it was ok if they couldn't wait. Their wedding was still months away, and the way she and Rod has been making out lately, it was unlikely that they could hold off till their wedding. Shelby knew that Rod had been very sexuality active before meeting her and she understood that it was very hard for him to abstain from having sex, but Rod loved Shelby so much that he promised that he would wait for their wedding night.

They were an hour into the two-hour movie. Shelby had snuggled up next to Rod, pulling a blanket over them. As they were cuddled up together, Rod noticed Shelby was slightly vibrating. It was like she was purring; it was exciting him to no end. Then Shelby started rubbing up against Rod like she wanted him to make the first move. Rod lovingly stroked Shelby's sides with his tire, testing the waters and seeing how she responded. In encouragement she reached out and pulled Rod closer, feeling him tremble at her touch. Oh, how he wanted to make love to her, but his grandparents taught him to respect a woman and Shelby hadn't openly indicated that she wanted to do anything more than to snuggle. So even though it was hard, Rod decided to wait before making his move. Shelby caught Rod's line of thought and she wondered what it would be like for them to make love, it has been fueling her fancies for months now. Shelby knew that he was no stranger to that particular act of intimacy; after all Rod is a spy. She knew that all field agents are trained to use sex to get information on the case he or she was working on. Some agents like Finn McMissle used it as a tool of last resorts. But she knew Rod was not that type of agent, if he could get information he wanted, he would 'bed' any female in a heart beat. It was a relief to Shelby that Rod was no longer a field agent, but she thought about all the women that Rod has had slept with. She knew that he had so many partners that Rod probably needed a scorecard, but he's always demanded the information before a night of pleasure. If the woman gave him want he wanted, he always insured that his informant or the agent he was working with was well satisfied. Shelby wondered what it was like to have Rod, and all his erotic experience focused on her. She knew that Rod would be the one to take her virginity, she just didn't know when. Shelby had a feeling that tonight could be the night, and the thought of it made her heart beat faster.

The movie reached a boring scene, and Shelby took that time to speak to Rod. He was again mesmerized by her beauty when she turned around towards him. Shelby decided to bring up a conversation that she had with her best friend today. "So Rod, Sally McQueen called me earlier, and she had some good news. Sally said that she had just got back from her doctor's appointment, and just found out that she is pregnant again. "That's wonderful, Shelby" Rod softly told her. Rod, again, wondered if Shelby was hinting at him that she ready and willing for them to make love. Rod pondered if now was the time to make his move. His heart began to beat faster as he looked deeply into Shelby's eyes; they were sparkling like night-time stars and seeing love, eagerness, and willingness in them. "What I really want right now though is to spend some very personal time with you" Rod said, his voice becoming lower and sultrier. "Ooh, does the Big Bad Torque want to make out?" She squeaked at him using his persona name, all the while staring into his sapphire eyes. "Yes you know me to well, and I love when you call me Torque." Rod said, not knowing if this was his cue to make a move, so he just stared hungrily at Shelby. Shelby decided to tease him; she raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer. "Well, are you going to touch me or just stare at me all night?" Shelby quipped playfully as her tire reached out to trace his jaw line. Rod shook his hood slightly, snapping out of his reverie. The very sight of her was captivating, and if he played his cards right, he'll get what he's been wanting. Reaching out, he ran his tire along Shelby's smooth curves, not wanting to go too fast, he wanted this night to last forever. Rod was awed by her softness, her innocence, the tenderness of her touch, and by the loving look in Shelby's eyes. All Rod ever knew were one night stands and hook ups, driven by his determination to get vital information for the case he was working on. But with this woman was the promise of a relationship that would last for rest of his life. He gently kissed Shelby but it was enough to ignite every circuit in her body.

Rod inched nearer to Shelby until their lips touched again. He pressed his lips into hers to gently force Shelby's mouth open as he gained access, Rod's tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. They broke apart panting, Rod let out a small chuckle and before Shelby knew it he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. All the pent-up desire was breaking free from her, and Shelby didn't care if he was gentle or rough, as long as he made love to her tonight. Rod's kisses had awaked a fire that was now hotly burning in her. Rod placed his one of his front tire behind one of Shelby's front tires, attempting to pull her closer. She pulled away, playing hard to get but then seeing the desire in his eyes, allowed Rod to pull her to him. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft as Rod placed a genital loving kiss on her lips, leaving Shelby breathless. One of Rod's tires was creeping up under her right front tire well and he deftly removed Shelby's bra and underwear. Her underwear was lacy and light pink. A cars 'underwear' is normally a somewhat thick piece of material normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth, it separated the hard outer part of a bra and virginal cap from woman's sensitive tissues. Rod started rubbing her exposed breast. Shelby could barely suppress the moan of pleasure. Rod placed butterfly kisses down her front before reaching her right nipple. He kissed it before he started to suck on it, earning a pleasured gasp. He felt Shelby genially bite his rear view mirror as she arched her roof. Shelby returned the stimulation by taking a tire and running down his side and she quickly slipped underneath him. Cupping and then rubbing the bulge in his codpiece she felt his penis twitch, and Rod let out with a low moan.


	3. Chapter 3--Bedroom--

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 3.-Bedroom-

A pulsing began in Shelby's lower body, and she knew that Rod's genital touching was not going to be enough to satisfy her craving. Rod knew that Shelby was willing 'to go all the way' and Rod was determined that tonight would mind-blowing experience for them. His heart was so right: no woman could come close to matching Shelby. He could feel the gentleness, the sensuality and the beauty of a soft touch. Rod has never felt it with any other woman he's been with. Shelby gave a long moan as he gently fondled and sucked her breast. Shelby couldn't feel anything else as her body tingled in sheer delight. "Oh… God… don't' stop" Shelby moaned softly. Rod's lips brushed against hers again and his tongue slipped into her mouth, the sweetness of it was turning her on. They had made out like this once before, but it was weeks ago. Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance as their kisses became more heated and their bodies surged with passion. They stayed that way for about ten minutes, only parting to take a gulp of air, then diving back into the intoxicating pleasure. Rod felt himself becoming more and more aroused. He stood up on his tires, never letting his grip around Shelby's tire loosen "Come on let go up stairs, we will be comfortable" he whispered, leading her towards the ramp. He looked into Shelby's eyes for a moment, then asked "Shelby, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to hate me for what were about to do" Rod panted. Shelby pulled Rod closer, her words coming out fast as she whispered "I'm going to hate you if you don't finish what you started. I want this; I want all of you tonight." "What about waiting until our wedding night?" Rod asked Shelby. "I can't wait any longer, and I know you can't either, my Blue Knight" Shelby said as she boldly ran her tongue across his slightly open lips. Rod began backing up towards his bedroom, luring Shelby to follow with a gentle tire under her chin. Powerful as ever, he was easily able to glide on three wheels while keeping a fourth under Shelby's chin, kissing her the entire time.

Shelby's eyes were so big and innocent; it almost melted Rod into a pool of molten metal. Shelby knew what was going to happen as they rolled up the ramp to his bedroom. She knew that big powerful, muscle cars like Rod were aggressive, dominating lovers, and they usually injure the one that are engaging with, if that partner is not as experienced as they were. Shelby felt slight anxiety, yet complete comfort knowing that Rod would never deliberately hurt her. She began to feel an eager anticipation too, all of her fantasies were about to come true. Rod opened the door to his bedroom and led Shelby inside, then closed it with his tire. The moonlight filtered through the bay window, reducing the colors of the room to pale silver. Rod stopped for a moment, never in his life had a woman's beauty made him speechless as Shelby's did now. The curves of her body seemed to be made perfect in the moonlight, her emerald eyes were shining with an eager lust that aroused him even more. Her face was flushed and Shelby felt herself becoming warmer and warmer, yet chills ran over her metal. She watched Rod and his panther-like grace, his powerful virility held in check by his strong personality. Shelby eagerly steered him towards the bed, and Rod accepted the invitation. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, and she couldn't wait to explore him from bumper to bumper, and everything that lay between.

Rod backed on to the mattress and rolled onto his roof. He called Shelby's name aloud, gasping as he felt her lips just under his jaw. Rod threw his hood back, groaning intensely as Shelby trailed kisses down his front. He was practically struggling to hold on to his sanity as he felt penis start to stiffen as Shelby brought her lips back to his. Rod took a breath, forcing himself to take it slow with her. He didn't want Shelby to back out because he was too hasty or impatient. Shelby continued to kiss and caress his body, oh, how he loved this woman. Every brush of their lips was a shockwave of adrenaline through their bodies. Shelby found that she was not as nervous as she thought she would be, and Rod was enjoying her gentle and intimate touches. Sure she had touched a man before; it was a medical setting and not a romantic one. She knew how a male reproductive system works; she just didn't know what one feels like when it is being used with hers. Shelby turned to Rod, but wasn't sure if she could be a perfect lover, but it wasn't long until instinct took over. Her tires wondered all over Rod's body. Swiftly brushing over his heavily muscled undercarriage, which radiated warmth, Rod moaned her name. She laughed softly "Are you enjoying this, lover boy?" Shelby hissed into his ear. "Yeah" Rod replied as Shelby leaned closer to his rear view mirror and lightly bit it, Rod moaned in pain and pleasure.

Rod seemed to lose all sense of reality, being so intoxicated by what Shelby was doing to him. He felt Shelby's tires exploring his undercarriage and Rod was trying not to moan as he felt her tires snaking down his abs to his codpiece. Rod had an unbearable ache for Shelby now, and though his codpiece would simply explode and fly across the room from the pressure of his growing erection. "Shelby please take my codpiece off, it's getting very tight and is pinching me" Rod moaned. Taking pity on him and not wanting to see Rod in any real pain, Shelby let intuition lead her and her tires slid down to his codpiece. Rod felt a shudder of pleasure run through him as she unsnapped and removed it. Shelby saw that Rod's underwear was a sexy silk leopard print. A car's 'underwear' was normally a somewhat thick piece of material normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth, it separated the hard outer part of a codpiece away from the males sensitive genitals. Shelby removed his underwear and saw that his penis was the same dark blue color as the rest of his body. Rod let out a long low moan in relief as his penis was freed from its confinement and allowed to grow to its full length. He reached down and Rod slowly massaged himself, moaning as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his erection. Unlike some males, Rod had no issues with touching himself. Shelby watched intensely as she was really unsure what to do with the gorgeous male stretched out before her, "Uh, Rod, what am I supposed to do?" Shelby asked. "Here give me your tire and I'll show you" Rod said. He took her tire in his and showed Shelby how to lovingly caress and fondle him. When Rod moaned at her touch, Shelby drew back her tire like it had been burned. Rod took her tire again and guided it back to his penis "Don't be afraid if it Shelby, it won't bite. Go head and touch it, play with it, get to know it, your caressing it will feel really good to me" Rod said.

Shelby reached over and grasped him, her other tire rested on Rod's undercarriage. She gently played with Rod's erection, and every now and again it would twitch. "Mmm, that feels really good Shelby" Rod encouraged. He felt a shudder run through him as she played with his penis. Shelby watched in amazement as she could see and feel Rod becoming fully erect. She cherished its texture, its width, and its hardness. As a doctor she knew that Rod had to bigger than most males, after all he was a hybrid. She just did not know how big, Rod was huge. "No wonder hybrid males are highly prized as lovers" Shelby said. Rod was quite used to this reaction, knowing full well that his size was a bit intimidating, but he also knew that his size will give her incredible pleasure as well. Shelby got braver and slid her tire along his length. A loud moan of pleasure resonated from Rod's throat, and Shelby felt hot and bothered in the best ways she's never felt. "Just… yes that feels good" Rod moaned as Shelby's tires were busy exploring her new toy. Rod bucked slightly in her grip, panting heavily, Rod threw his hood back. Shelby could feel how hard Rod was, as she rubbed the head of his penis. She's never felt this way before and she was enjoying watching Rod as he responded to her movements. Suddenly Shelby felt tingeing between her rear wheels; she slipped a tire down to her opening's cap to release some pressure, by massaging it. It didn't help one bit… it made her even more aroused.


	4. Chapter 4--Oral Pleasure--

**Chapter 4.-Oral Pleasure-**

Shelby laughed softly "Are you enjoying this?" She hissed into Rod's ear. "Yeah, Baby" He replied, she leaned in closer and gave him a little nip on the mirror and said "You really will in a minute" Shelby moved closer to Rod's erection and she licked her lips at the delicious penis before her. She touched her lips to the tip, giving it a quick kiss. Rod shuddered, and let out a long groan as Shelby's tire ran along his length and then she strained her jaw to take all of him in. "She-Shelby!" Rod half-moaned, half-shouted, as intense wave of pleasure washed over him. To Shelby's surprise, Rod's taste was odd, not bad just…odd. For the most part it just tasted like metal, but there was also this subtle, musky taste that was just so…Rod. Shelby could easily see herself getting used to it, maybe even liking it. Shelby ran her tongue his shaft exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny, before giving his penis a gentle suck. Shelby's eyes returned to watching Rod as she started to suck, and nip at it, causing Rod to breathe heavy and moan. Rod hissed Shelby's name through clenched teeth as she made him feel such intense ecstasy. Rod reached down and found Shelby's sides drawing her closer to him and causing her to take more of him into her mouth. Shelby winced slightly at Rod's rough grip but it sort of turned her on more too. There was just something so erotic about having his tires massage her while she sucked on him. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm, and Rod thrusting gently into her mouth. Shelby stopped and looked at Rod, who was a puddle of desire at this point. "Am I doing this right Rod?" Shelby asked, she already knew the answer. Rod responded with only a moan, the sensations overwhelming his ability to speak. Shelby let him slip out of her mouth until just the head was barely grazing her lips, then she licked it, sliding the tip of her tongue all around the sensitive head and listening to the cries of pleasurable agony from Rod. As much as he loved them, Rod rarely let anyone give him a blow-job, it was his one weakness, and it was very dangerous in his line of work. Sure he had sex with many females and it was pleasurable, but Rod made sure that he was the one in control the entire time.

Shelby got brave and she took Rod's penis and bit it gently, she increased the bite pressure just enough to send Rod's frame arching off of the mattress and he cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Shelby began to speed up the sucking, hungrily licking and nibbling the sensitive head. Rod was hard, aching, and loving every movement of her mouth on him. He had forgotten how simply magnificent a blowjob felt! Soon Rod was driven to the point of no return; his teeth gritted, eyes squinted and watering. Rod cursed the air knowing he was closing in on his orgasm and was trying to pull away. He was fearful of climaxing in her mouth, while most females did not object to giving a 'job', very few were willing to swallow. Apparently Shelby sensed what he was trying to do and responded. She gripped Rod's back tires, clamped her mouth around his penis with it as deep as Shelby could get it. Slowly and cruelly, she began to draw her mouth back up hitting every sensitive spot on the way up. Rod was totally unprepared to be grabbed like this and forcibly held. "S-Shelby! I'm going to…" Rod didn't have time for more of a warning before he exploded into Shelby's throat. For a moment Rod's mind registered nothing as he breathed hard, eyes shut tight, and his entire frame arched off of the mattress. Shelby gagged once but she managed to swallow it, with no disgust whatsoever. To say the least Rod was both shocked and relieved that Shelby had no issue with an all out blow-job. Shelby was surprised that Rod's seed did not taste bad. It was just hotter, sticker than she thought it would be. Rod had to admit it for one who had never done it before; Shelby just gave him the best blow-job of his life. Rod fell back to the mattress panting.

Rod's breathing was heavy and ragged as he rolled over on to his tires. He looked at Shelby and kissed her deeply, tasting his seed in her mouth. Shelby shivered as Rod slid tire around her and easily rolled her on to her roof "Your turn" Rod said. He sensed Shelby's hesitation, he stopped suddenly and asked "Do you want to stop now?" hoping Shelby wasn't changing her mind about going through with this. "No, I…I'm not b…backing out, I…It's that I…It's been a long t…time since I… I've' been on my roof. It's a little w…weird to see e…everything upside d…down" Shelby said nervously. The way Rod had her lying on the bed Shelby knew that she was helpless to right herself. Rod could feel Shelby trembling. It was not because she was aroused, it was because she was nervous. "You seem to be…" Rod leaned up next to her rear view mirror, and Shelby could feel his hot breath. "A bit nervous" he whispered, flicking his tongue on the mirror. "But I know how to change that" Rod said as he leaned closer beginning to leave soft kisses on the warm metal of her front, then making a trail from her lips down her side. As Rod kissed along her side, his ties fondled her breasts, and every so often he'd pinch or squeeze them, the pain causing little rushes of pleasure. Then Rod lovingly started to suck and lick them, it was so devious, so arousing for Shelby that she moaned loudly. Shelby was quickly getting over her nervousness and was enjoying the smallest touch of Rod's tires to her virgin metal. His tires were somehow cold, though in Shelby's mind his body seemed to be steaming. Rod reached out and stroked Shelby's cap, causing a shockwave of desire and passion to course through every inch of her. Shelby was so aroused that she shuddered under his touch. She inhaled sharply, and then let out hiss of pleasure that turned Rod on even more. Shelby was biting her bottom lip nearly drawing oil, to keep from screaming from the intense waves of pleasure.

Rod slowly moved closer to Shelby's rear axle. His tires slid down to her cap, Rod felt himself becoming hard again. He ringed her cap with kisses and then deftly popped it off. He removed her underwear and ran his tire lightly over Shelby's exposed opening only to find her wet already and to the point of almost dripping. Shelby moaned as Rod touched her "Getting ready for me, I see Rod said smiling seductively at her. His tire now slightly wet, he lightly traced the folds of the sensitive metal like it was delicate fabric. The sound of Shelby's low moans were music in Rod's ears, as well as the feel of her getting hot from his actions. Then Rod noticed how small Shelby's opening was. Rod drove to the nightstand and pulled a tube of mint scented personal lubrication called Astroglide. He sat it down beside the bed. Rod drove very close to Shelby's side, put his tires on her undercarriage and leaned down so that his mouth was even with her. Shelby hitched a deep breath, once she felt his hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. It was to much for Shelby to keep silent and she couldn't help screaming in pleasure as Rod's tongue made contact with her. Her rear end surging off bed as his tongue traced her smooth folds. Using his lips Rod pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris, and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. Rod felt Shelby shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider for Rod. He then moved lower and swiftly licked over her entrance. "Rodney… please Shelby resorted to begging; only problem was that she didn't know what she wanted to beg for. For him to stop, to hurry up…she didn't know. However it seemed that Rod knew what she was asking for. Shelby opened her mouth as if to say something, but she stopped dead. Rod saw that Shelby looked like she was having trouble breathing, panting and gasping every few seconds. Rod stopped and asked "Shelby? Am I doing something wrong." Shelby gasped "No, opposite… what your doing feels really, really good" she said through broken pants "More?" Rod asked Shelby nodded eagerly and it made Rod grin broadly.

Rod moved back to Shelby's rear and he licked her opening softly, mischievously. Shelby felt her climax mounting "Does this feel good Shelby" Rod asked salaciously "Good" hardly described what she was feeling. Shelby was so aroused, that she had lost the ability to speak. She was craving his ever-sweet touches on her as Rod's tire teamed up with his mouth and simulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. Shelby's rear axle gyrated as Rod continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. The soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily, lubricating fluid, and Rod lapped it up hungrily, savoring Shelby's unique and exquisite taste as he continued to lick as her opening, swallowing her fluids with eager gulps. She let out a long, keening whine, her rear axel grinding down on his face out of pure instinct. Shelby whimpered in between each strangled breath, and then released it in a long choking wail. Rod can't resist chuckling at the girl spread before him. His eyes drank in the expanses of bare metal beneath him. He had never thought she could be more beautiful, as he watched her writhe and moan in pleasure that he was able to give her. Rod knew that Shelby was close to her climax. To hear his lover waling as she neared her release was music to Rod's ears. The sight of Shelby with her rear wheels spread wide apart and slick with her own fluids turned Rod's erection to pure steel. Showing no mercy, Rod dove his tongue deep as possible into Shelby, and her entire frame exploded into one massive orgasm. Shelby's body convulsed, with a long string of choking cries as her orgasm hit her hard. Rod was grinning, highly pleased that he was able to bring Shelby to orgasm for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5--First Time--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 5.-First Time-

For the next several minutes smaller mini-climaxes hit a shivering Shelby, her foggy eyes were unfocused, half-closed from passion and pleasure. Rod moved next to her, stroking himself to ease his aching penis, which was fully erect and rock hard again. Rod reached down beside the bed and grabbed the tube of Astroglide. He applied some to himself, moaning with pleasure at his own touch. Rod moved over to Shelby and gently applied some to her opening. Shelby caught the mint sent of the lube. "Rod," Shelby said finding her voice. "What are you doing and what's that you're putting on me" "Astroglide, it's lubrication" He said. You're a little small, it will make it easier for me, and less painful for you" Rod explained. He put the tube down and turned his attention back to Shelby. She knew what was coming next, and that thought was making her nervous. They spent the next few minutes kissing; Rod's lips felt like fire to Shelby as he pressed them to her mouth and leaned into the kiss. Rod knew that even after all he had done, he could tell that Shelby was still nervous, and he knew he had to be slow and careful with her. Rod took a few more moments kissing and fondling Shelby, until she started moaning with pleasure. Rod moved to Shelby's side and covered her in kisses as he slowly climbed on top of her. Carefully Rod positioned himself on top of Shelby's underside. She could feel the large mass that was Rod's erection pushing against her. Rod leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage before taking his front tires in hers. "Shelby, you trust me, right? Rod asked. "Yes, with my whole heart." Shelby answered nervously, as Rod continued to kiss her.

Rod could sense Shelby's apprehension and said "Tell me if you want me to stop, Shelby." "Rodney, there's nowhere else I'd be, no one else I'd be with. I want you to take my virginity away, make me yours, I want this more than anything else" she told him softly. "I love you, Rodney no matter what, I don't want to stop now. I knew what I was getting into. I'm ready for this…I'm ready for you." Shelby said. "I promise I'll be gentle, okay?" Rod promised "Okay Shelby said, as Rod positioned himself at her entrance. Shelby felt the tip of his penis touch her, and he ran it along her opening, causing Shelby to moan in desire. Rod knew that she was fully aroused, and ready to accommodate him. "Are you ready?" Rod asked, Shelby's answer morphed from a coy yes into a pained shriek, then replaced by heavy breathing as Rod slowly and gently pushed into her tight warmth. Shelby felt new sensations as having something as big as Rod entering her. It was painful for Shelby, he just he felt so huge. He threw his hood back with an intense groan. Rod was about halfway in when Shelby cried out in pain and Rod felt her tense up to the point that he could not further penetrate her. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Try to relax Sweetheart, the more you do so, the less pain there will be" Rod whispered to Shelby. He pulled out a little and let her rest for a moment before he started to push in deeper. Shelby let out another agonized cry as she felt him going in deeper. Rod could feel her tensing up around him, and was in pain as he penetrated her. For the first time his life that Rod wished that he was a little smaller.

"Oh!" Rod heard Shelby cry from underneath him, "Rodney!" Shelby cried. She winced at the uncomfortable feeling of Rod pressing on her wall. Rod knew that his next thrust would be painful for Shelby. There was a sudden roar of Rod's engine and a hard thrust of his lower region as he broke through Shelby's inner wall. Shelby let out an agonized scream. Rod remained still and let her recover "Are you ok, Shelby?" Rod asked "Just... give me a moment Shelby said trough her tears. Rod placed sweet kisses on Shelby's undercarriage and she felt his tires on her sides as they gently messaged her. He wanted to give her ample time to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, most of the pain subsided, "Okay... I think, I'm ready for you to continue" Shelby whispered. Rod then slowly and genially pushed himself the rest of the way in, fully sheathing himself within her willing body. "That's it, I'm all the way in" Rod whispered as he kissed her. His tone was soft, but had a severely dominant streak to it. Shelby could feel Rod's penis throbbing within her. She was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. Rod was such an attentive lover, Shelby had no doubt that he would stop, if she asked him to.

Rod stayed still allowing Shelby enjoy this moment as he whispered sweet nothings to her and lost to everything but the warm wetness enveloping his erection. He leaned down, placing a kiss upon Shelby's undercarriage, hoping to distract her from the pain. The worst part is over, now I can focus on showing you what true pleasure is" Rod said. "Just let me know when you're ready" Shelby took a deep breath. "You alright?" Rod asked "Yeah, I think so" Shelby said, "Want me to start?" Rod asked Shelby. He felt her moving around under him, trying to get comfortable. "Yeah" Shelby said trembling under him "I'll be gentle" He replied. After a few more moments Rod pulled out of Shelby and slowly and gently trusted back in and Shelby cried out in pain. "Rodney, it hurts" Shelby cried. "It's ok, it'll get better soon, trust me" Rod said. Rod gathered his wits and he began to trust, starting a smooth rolling rhythm. Sure this hurt, but it was a good mix of pain and pleasure. Soon enough pain turned back to pleasure. Rod finally relaxed, and enjoyed making love to Shelby and moaned her name as he kept thrusting in and out of her. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Shelby with each thrust of Rod's body "I love you" Rod managed to say through an intense groan. It was ecstasy, heaven, and paradise to feel Rod move against her, to feel his metal press and rub against her. Shelby couldn't help but moan and cry out his name as the pleasure spiked and she felt her body convulse and clamp down on him. Shelby panted hard moaning then suddenly crying out to the point of shrieking each time Rod thrust into her. It wasn't from pain; it was from pleasure, pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Shelby soon found herself at the center of Rod's efforts to bring her to incredible heights of pleasure. Rod moaned every time he thrust within her, rubbing his large erect penis against her sensitive tissues. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Rod's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Shelby had fancied about this for so long: this went above and beyond her fancies. The feeling of his weight on top of her, the smell of his cologne, his erection pulsing inside her, it was so much better than she had immingled. Rod knew that this was special moment for them, and he would treasure it forever. "For being a virgin, Shelby, you're the best fuck I've ever had. You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" Rod whispered. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Rod continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts of his own as he sank into her over and over again. He felt Shelby becoming tighter and tighter, meaning she was close her orgasm. "Dam, girl, you're gripping me like a vice!" Rod said. Shelby's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time Rod thrust into her. "Oh, fuck me Rod,… fuck me… it feels so good." Shelby said as she wrapped her rear tires around him, allowing Rod to thrust deeper into her. "Sing for me!" she moaned blissfully. "Let me hear how much you love this" She didn't know why, but hearing him grunt and moan just go her so hot, it made everything feel so much better. Rod didn't disappoint, letting her hear every ounce of the pleasure she was giving him. Both voices pitched irregularly in the midst of the gasps. Bliss and felicity and love dominated their minds, and they were in their own little world. Rod felt incredible pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. "I love you, Shelby." Rod said as he heavily panted. He had said it before, but both could swear it had never sounded as sweet and sincere. Rod had forgotten how good it felt to make love to somebody, not just a bang job.

Shelby's' teeth clenched together as waves of white-hot feeling washing over her. The burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper, and then it bloomed into shuddering contractions. Her whole body seemed to throb; Shelby shuddered then screamed as her orgasm crashed down over her. She clung to Rod, gasping and crying out in utter joy as spasms she never felt before surged through her. Rod continued thrusting; he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. He didn't care at all that Shelby had come before him, in fact, he was flattered. She was so incredibly responsive. Her orgasm had only inflamed him more, bringing him closer to his own climax. After a few more minutes, Rod groaned as he felt as Shelby's muscles tightened and rippled around him. "Fuck me Rod, like all the stories I been hearing about you." Shelby said Rod moaned and Shelby could feel the throbbing of his penis within her. Lust making him fierce and Rod pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time. "Shelby!" Rod cried one last time as he felt himself climax inside her. Shelby clung to him as she felt Rod's whole body stiffen and a hot, sticky liquid fill her. It felt kind of odd to Shelby, but it was still was wonderful. No other feeling was like this or could be better than this.


	6. Chapter 6--Hot Tub, I'm in control--

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

Chapter 6.-Hot Tub, I'm in control-

Once Rod caught his breath, he fell flat to the mattress and panted with exhaustion. Shelby moaned his name one last time; and then muttered a jumble of explicit words. Rod carefully helped Shelby back onto her tires, rested against her and nuzzling her. It had been a really long time since he had had so much pleasure. Shelby wasn't like those female agents and informants. They were trained in climaxing in two minutes or less. Once they had caught their breaths, Rod asked "How was your first time?" Shelby turned to her lover and smiled. "Oh my god, that was really…" Her voice trailed off. "Hot, amazing?" Rod suggested his voice heavy, "Both that, and incredible, but I'm a little sore" Shelby replied. "I was taking is easy, since this was our first time together" Rod said. Indeed Shelby felt only a fraction his power and it still was overwhelming for her. Shelby now saw why cars made such big deal out of engaging each other, it really was totally incredible. That is, if done with the right one for the right reasons. Rod was as tender as could be but Shelby had no doubt he could be rough when he chose. Rod was silent a moment, then he got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Shelby asked, and he winked at her. "To uncover the hot tub" "Mmm, I like the way you think." She said seductively.

A few moments later, they stood outside the bedroom door. "After you" Rod said, placing a kiss on her finder, Shelby snorted. "Why? So you can look me and drool?" "I'm doing that now." Rod asked, a smile growing on his face "You are so bad." Shelby said, swatting him playfully. She put a tire around Rod's tire and began to kiss him passionately while pressing up against him. They made their way over to the tub of steamy water and rolled in. Shelby sank down, enjoying the feeling of the warm water ease all of her stiff joints. Rod stretched out beside her, making himself comfortable. Their lips met once again as their tires touched each other sensually. Rod pulled Shelby as close to him as he could get. He kissed her breasts, nipping and sucking them "Mmm…" Shelby moaned. She reached under Rod and she could feel him becoming hard again. Shelby was jubilant as his tongue offered to dance with hers. Shelby loved the way Rod's warm tires touched her gently, lovingly. She cherished the way he handled her, as if she were a thin layer of glass—one mistake and she would surely shatter.

Shelby had slipped under the water and suddenly Rod arched up with a hiss. She was giving him a blow job, this time under water. He gaped and shuddered. Finally Rod could stand no more, and he reached under the water, and in one quick move dragged Shelby up to his lips, and kissed her deeply. Shelby had heard stories from female agents that Rod could have multiple climaxes in a single night and still have the energy and desire to want to make love again. By the way Rod is fondling her breasts; he seems to want to make love again. Shelby collapsed, gasping as Rod sucked and licked her breasts "I love you." Rod whispered to her, his voice still full of need and desire. Shelby sat up "I love you too." She replied, beginning to kiss him again, pressing her front to his. For a few moments, they just sat there kissing, and enjoying the feeling of their metal pressed against each other while the steam rose from the water. "Come on; let's head back to the bedroom" Rod said. She knew from his body language just where his thoughts were headed and her thoughts coincided perfectly. A minute later, Shelby and Rod stood up, dripping water as they reached for towels. They headed back to the bedroom.

They laid down on the bed. She rubbed her tire on Rod's side "I love you" Shelby said, looking into his eyes "I love you too" Rod replied, smiling, Shelby leaned up and kissed him. Her beautiful green eyes were still full of lust, and this turned Rod on. Shelby gave a smile at her lover as she rolled closer to Rod and kissed him "You up for Round 2" She asked in a whisper. He wanted to slide between her rear wheels and bury himself in her warm wetness again until they both screamed. "You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine." Shelby said and fixed him with a sultry slant eye look that nearly made Rod climax right there. She leaned hard against Rod and caused him roll over on his roof. Rod tried to right himself. Shelby had the upper hand and she used all of her weight and strength, and pinned Rod down to the mattress. He blinked in confusion at the sudden role reversal. Rod was much stronger than Shelby and could easily overpower her if he wanted to, but Rod wanted to see what she had in mind. He hadn't expected her to be so dominant, so soon. Any way she wanted to 'ride' him, he was hers and hers alone, and he knew it. As Shelby began to nibble his finders, he relaxed and allowed her full reign; Shelby always knew just what she wanted. One of the reasons that he loved her was because she was such a strong person. Shelby scooted over to Rod and began leaving kisses on him, trailing downwards. He gave a low moan as he felt Shelby's tires on his undercarriage, as they made painfully slow, circular motions that made Rod sway gently. "Don't tease me, darling," he said breathlessly, panting a bit as her tires traced random patterns around his sensitive area.

That comment gave Shelby an idea; she decided that if Rod wanted her again, he would have to beg for it. Rod always kept such an iron grip on his control, and she wanted to crack it, to make him surrender to his lust. He was never one to lose control, ever. It was who he was. Shelby chuckled and pressed her lips to the warm metal of Rod's penis. "Shelby, blow me" he whispered as he lay back onto the pillows. A White-hot pleasure was surging through Rod's nerves, sending them to hypersensitivity. Shelby treasured the way Rod looked at her, the way his intense blue irises stared into her bright green gaze. Rod reached under Shelby and fondled her. Rod got a rush of accomplishment, yes, this is more than exciting; to explore her womanhood and feel her wetness. His tire began tracing lightly over her delicate folds, then venturing between them. Rod felt Shelby getting very wet "Fuck girl… are you that excited already? " Rod asked, "That's what staring at your gorgeous dick does to me" Shelby replied, gasping as his tire brushed against her clitoris. "Flattery will get you everywhere" Rod said as his tire continued its stimulation. He was rewarded with a squeak as his lover began thrusting against the invasion of her folds.


	7. Chapter 7--Round 2, Begging--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

Chapter 7.-Round 2, Begging-

Before Rod could react, she bent down and… "Shelby!" Rod groaned as she sucked him, tire and mouth moving as one. His face screwed up at the intensity of the pleasure she was making him feel. Instinctively, Rod bucked his rear axle, as he lay back onto the covers, enjoying what Shelby was doing to him. Rod moaned as Shelby's mouth explored every inch of his erection. Her teeth gently scrapped along his length and it took all of Rod's self-control to keep from screaming in pleasure. "How… how did you know I liked to be controlled when in bed?" he managed to pant, and Shelby grinned wickedly. "You were too much in control; I thought this would get you to loosen up." Shelby said as she sped up the sucking making Rod shiver and moan in delight. Chrysler, she was amazing! Shelby wore a self-satisfied smirk as she worked him, loving to manipulate his body. Rod was always so distant and controlled in his agent persona and she took great pleasure in cracking that veneer. She was going to tease him until he begged for mercy. Rod had such a gorgeous body that was a sheer delight to explore, and holding his rock hard erection in her tires was a definite turn-on. Rod had not been shy about sharing his body, and it was hers to claim.

Shelby climbed on top of Rod, straddling him. Her opening glistening with fluids as her arousal increased. Rod's tires began to find their way up to her sides then to her breasts. She could feel his erection against her undercarriage "Ooh, someone's wants to get laid" Shelby said and she reached down and grasped Rod's hardened member. Rod gave a squeak-like sound, his lower body jerking in an automatic response and Shelby chuckled "Impatient pervert, you can't wait to be inside of me can you?" Shelby asked in a sultry voice "God, Shelby, just get on with it and fuck me!" Rod snapped at her, his blue eyes wild and desperate. As Shelby straddled his undercarriage, she decided that she liked this position. Although pleasure and ecstasy dominated her mind, Shelby had enough control to swear silently that there was nothing else in the world compared to this. "Shelby…" Rod trailed off, "Beg" Shelby replied and she leaned down next to his rear view mirror and gently bit it. "Come on, Torque, tell me what you want" "Please…" Rod said, he sounded so meek "Please what?" she said mockingly, this was the part that Shelby loved, making Rod beg. Shelby knew that Rod was enjoying losing all control and begging for her to lower herself down on him. "I want you, Shelby, I need you!" Rod said as he rolled his eyes, this is not like him. He's won all of his sexual conquests, always leaving the women breathless and writhing beneath him, and not the other way around. Then along comes this adorable mustang and she leaves him struggling to speak and begging for mercy. If she didn't take him soon, he'd go mad! "You know what I want to hear" Shelby said. She pressed her lips to Rod's jugular and nibbled, while her tire teases him. All of Rod's muscles tighten, almost unbearably "Baby, I want you fuck so badly!" Rod cried. Shelby rewarded Rod with a squeeze on his penis's sensitive head, making him moan loudly. "Keep talking, Stud" She said. Rod tried to rub his erection against her, but Shelby held Rod's axles down, the restraint seeming to enflame him further. Hearing such desperate begging from someone normally so restrained was so erotic. Rod was wondering what on earth she had done to make him feel like this about her, oh how he loved her. "Please, Please, Shelby, TAKE ME NOW!" Rod finally cried out through clenched teeth, I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" Shelby smiled and said "That's exactly what I want to hear." "Fuck, did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you beg like that? So… desperate and so hot."

In another moment Rod brushed his tip against Shelby's opening, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. He could feel Shelby; she was wet, smooth, slippery, and more than ready, even without his help. Shelby wordlessly sank down on top of Rod's erection, letting him slide inside her; Rod threw his hood back with an intense groan. Shelby was so tight around him that his hood whirled, her movements sending excruciating pleasure down his penis. An echo of the pain Shelby felt before returned, but it was so much less and coupled with the pleasure she almost didn't feel it. Shelby's thoughts trailed off as Rod filled and stretched her divinely, giving her incredible pleasure. It just felt so good, _he _felt so good. For a while Shelby just sat still, enjoying the feeling of his penis throbbing inside her. Carefully she started moving her entire body in an erotic rhythm that felt hypnotic to Rod. His control slipping away rapidly and Rod surrendered to it eagerly, moaning louder and louder causing Shelby to breathe heavy and squirm in joy. As she bounced Shelby could hear him grunt telling her that he was enjoying it. They moved pressing their undercarriages to each other's with each time Shelby came down, and forcing him deeper into her. Rod gasped, feeling her core grip him tighter than before. Shelby closed her eyes as Rod started to trust in the same rhythm as her movements. She felt full, stretched and amazingly high due to the fact that Rod was fucking her from underneath. This is incredible, Shelby thought as they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, Shelby knew it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge. Thrust after thrust, Shelby grew hotter and hotter. "Are you doing better my love" Shelby asked, She was still rewarded with a loud moan from Rod. She started to kiss his undercarriage. Her kisses started as innocent pecks and slowly grew into love bites. Rod purred and leaned into him, encouraging Shelby to continue, her bites became harder and more possessive, something that Rod loved.

Shelby's muscles started to spasm and she lanced herself down hard on Rod, crying out as she had a massive orgasm. The feeling Shelby in the throes of her orgasm, and the sensation of his own pulsating erection, was enough to trigger Rod's climax. Shelby laid on top of Rod for a while, resting her hood on him and listening to his engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. She felt Rod's erection deflate inside her; he was large enough to remain in Shelby as they rested together. Rod caressed the sides of her frame with his front tires. Chrysler, that was good Rod thought "I love you so much" Rod said as Shelby sighed in response and delight. Soon she crawled down from him, allowing Rod to roll over. Rod just smiled and pulled her closer as he regained his strength and composure "I love you, Rod" Shelby mumbled against his side. "And I love you too" Rod replied, giving her a kiss, a smile of satisfaction written all over his face.


	8. Chapter 8--Afterglow And Showering--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 8.-Afterglow And Showering-

Finally the two lovers were exhausted and they laid beside each other on the bed. Shelby leaned up and placed a kiss on Rod's finder. "I now know now how making love feels, and it is the most incredible feeling I have ever had and I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Shelby confessed, a slight smile showed signs of fatigue, but mostly convoyed her deep satisfaction. It did feel so nasty to feel him in her 'other end' yet it felt so good and so right. Yes, it hurt but the pleasure more than outweighed the pain and discomfort. Shelby looked exhausted, Rod was proud he was able to get Shelby to climax three times with him tonight. His penis hanging limply between his rear wheels, sore from all the use. Shelby's lips pressed to his; there was an eagerness, joy and affection in the way she kissed him. "I love you" Shelby whispered as she snuggled close to him and Rod pulled the blankets over them, her eyes beginning to close. Rod caressed her finder and said "Goodnight Sweetheart." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth "Goodnight, my lover." She kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Rod pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.

It was early the next morning, Shelby squirmed about, she discovered that she was a little stiff and sore. Her roof ached, her backend throbbed, and there some tinges of dried oil here and there on the sheets. Shelby genially touched her opening and found she was a little sore down there. Yet strangely, Shelby felt exhilarated, she was no longer a virgin. Rod felt Shelby stirring and awoke to see that she was still cuddled up beside him. He looked lovingly at Shelby she smiled at Rod and cuddled closer. "Good morning Beautiful" He whispered, lightly running his tire along her side "Sleep well?" "Mmm even better with you next to me. Last night was incredible, you were incredible." Shelby replied, her tires making contact with his, and hoping it was for him too. "I was not as incredible as you were, it has been a very long time since I have been pleasured like that" Rod said. After a few moments of lying still, Rod stood up. "Where are you going?" Shelby asked, causing the blankets to fall and revealing her breasts. Rod smiled and raised his eyebrows "To the shower, care to join me?" desire beginning to rise in him.

They rolled into the shower meant to hold only one car. Rod pushed Shelby's rear against the wall, his lips not leaving hers for a second "Mmm... Baby, you're amazing" He moaned as her tongue danced with his. Rod reached over with one tire and turned on the shower. The warm water began to patter down on them. Shelby shivered as the droplets hit her metal, already hypertensive from Rod touches. Shelby gasped as he nuzzled her finder. To Shelby's surprise, the way Rod was kissing her it was turning her on. Shelby had heard even the famous Finn McMissle could not compete with Rod's libido. Rod began to feel a tingle between his rear tires. Shelby watched as his penis sluggishly began to rise to attention. He quickly hardened to full arousal; a moan slipping from Rod's lips. She was quite surprised by his response; Rod wasn't exactly an adolescent anymore. Shelby was quite flattered by his repeated arousal. Rod was in a class all by himself. "Just relax, this is going to be very pleasurable" Rod said then gave Shelby a quick kiss and nuzzle before driving around behind her, Shelby wiggled her rear at him. Rod reared up on his hind tires and very gently put his front ones on Shelby's roof. Rod's erection jerked, telling him to get on with it. Never one to ignore his prized member, he guided himself to Shelby's opening and thrust deeply, letting out a moan as he did so. "Ohh... Ow…" Shelby let out a pained moan. Rod stopped and studied her reaction carefully, then pulled out, because he knew he was causing Shelby pain "You alright?" Rod asked, leaning up against her even more. "I'm alright, just a little sore, could you fuck me just a little easier." Shelby said, "Ok" Rod replied, kissing her roof. "Because I'm not finished with you yet"

Shelby felt a surge of pleasure rush through her upon hearing those words from him. "Come on you sexy stud, come fuck your girl" Shelby said and she sensed movement above her. Never one to deny a beautiful lady, "Alright…if that is what you want it, my queen." Rod said as he pushed in began to slowly penetrate her open, yielding core. It was a little painful being stretched, but it was amazingly pleasurable too. "Ohh…Fuck" Shelby moaned softly "Don't stop, Rod that feels good." Rod groaned as he began to thrust at an easy pace. Rod then started to talk dirty to her. Rod's talking was so foul, so disgusting and it sounded hot to Shelby. Rod was an expert in talking dirty, and Shelby loved every minute of it. Shelby was getting hot and bothered listening to his obscene words and it had her trembling under him. Shelby arched her roof from the intensity of the sensations that were flooding through her as Rod started to thrust faster and harder and Shelby began to moan uncontrollably. Rod smiled in satisfaction as he realized that Shelby's moaning had been from pleasure, and not pain. Soon Rod's moans were mingling with Shelby's. Rod reached out with one tire and increased the increased the water flow. Rod's control was slipping a way quickly, much sooner than he would have liked.

Shelby started pressing against Rod, forcing him in deeper into her. The water now pored down on them forcefully; the warm droplets of water slid down their bodies and made the experience even more glorious. Beneath Rod, Shelby felt her climax approaching rapidly, her body welcoming his invasion. She clinched her core around Rod's erection as he threw his hood back; feeling the sensations build up in him "Oh Shelby…" Rod cried feeing himself slipping over the edge. His cries and gasps soon rose in intensity, mingling with her own. Shelby moaned in pleasure as he brought her nearer and nearer to her climax. Rod thrusted deeply as he could, his whole body shuddering. With a cry Rod, poured his essence into her body, small amounts were leaking out as he continued to thrust. The water washed it way as the ejaculate escaped from her body. Shelby screamed as Rod's climax triggered her own. With a small moan Rod collapsed on Shelby, his breaths coming in ragged pants as Shelby slowly moved out from under Rod and let him drop slowly to the shower floor, pulling his now limp penis out of her body. Shelby reached over and turned the shower off. She looked at him and smiled Rod as straightened his powerful frame out. Shelby asked "Rod are you ok?" and she reached over and checked his vitals, and to her surprise, were strong and regular. "Yes" Rod said, not minding that 'Doctor' Shelby suddenly made an appearance, Rod said ""So, how was it, milady?" "Fucking amazing," pants Shelby, "If you ever have any other ideas, do not hesitate to tell me." Rod laughs. "I'll keep that in mind" Rod laughed and kissed her again. "What do you want for breakfast? I can't brag about my cooking skills, but…." "How about we make something together?" Shelby suggested. "It could be fun." "You want to do that?" Rod laughed. "Sure, it will be fun." Shelby said. Rod blinked as he crawled out of the shower, reaching out a tire to help Shelby out. They both knew that they were going to have a long and loving relationship.


End file.
